1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a latching mechanism and an electronic device including the latching mechanism. In the electronic device, the latching mechanism holds, with respect to a first unit, a second unit in a closed state.
2. Description of Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H07-36569 discloses an electric device including a main body, a display openably pivoted with respect to the main body, and a latching mechanism for locking the display in a closed state when the display is closed with respect to the main body. This latching mechanism includes a lock claw provided on a front end face of the main body so as to project outward, a latch revolvably attached on a front end face of the display so as to be engageable and disengageable with the lock claw, a biasing device elastically biasing the latch in a direction toward which the latch engages with the lock claw, and a locking device for prohibiting the latch disengaged from the lock claw from revolving in the above described latch locking direction. In Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H07-36569, use of the locking device for preventing the latch from being locked again when the latch is released eliminates use of a pop-up spring that would lead to a large-sized, expensive device with lowered operability, and achieves a highly operable latching mechanism.